Mama Aradia
by Ladybug The Mime
Summary: After the "Great Wizard" Eridan turned seven of the trolls into grubs, Aradia has to take care of them...oh hell no...
1. Chapter 1

I love Homestuck! It's just awesome! I'm so pathetic though! I haven't read any of it, I just know about the characters and more importantly, the trolls! The trolls are mOtHeR fUcKiNg MiRaClEs! I love them all (except for Terezi and Kanaya…I don't know why, I just don't…). When I found out that the trolls spawned from Grubs…I had to write something!

I grew up with all the old Rugrats episodes, so I got all of my inspiration for the crazy grubby antics from that! Also, the grubs are about the size of a loaf of bread for some of their moments to make sense…

This is an AU when there are many grubbies and Older!Aradia

Rated T for language. Come on. It's Homestuck…

There's no violence, they're grubs…

**EDIT:** Praise your gods everyone, and shut the Hell up! Yes, I got rid of the fucking tildes or whatever in the fucking story! And this was the first Homestuck story I wrote so yes, everyone is a bit OOC. Jus shut up about the fucking tildes! I usually don't give into that kind of stuff, but THE FUCKING TILDES REVIEWS ARE DRIVING ME UP THE FUCKING WALL! I was going to leave it just to annoy the Hell out of all of you, but I'm a good person. Now shut up about the fucking tildes and read the god damn story.

Have a groovy day!

And the new cover is by the lovely and beautiful and wonderful **Awesome-sonny**, or as she's known on FanFiction **Terrene Apple**!

* * *

><p>"Karkat! Leave Nepeta's hair alone! Don't pull on it!"<p>

"NO! EQUIUS! Put that down, now!"  
>"Vriska? Oh no! Where'd she run off to?"<p>

CRASH!

"Oh dear! GAMZEE!"

The poor teenage troll rushed around her living room, her long wavy black hair bouncing behind her as she ran. It's tough taking care of seven babies, especially when those "babies" are destructive troll grubs! Aradia Megido was once peaceful and happy, until that god damn "Mr. Wizard" decided to experiment a spell with his "science" wand and turned all of Aradia's friends into their native state of grubs…Aradia needed to get all of the grubs together, she needed to tell them something important! It crossed her mind that they may not listen…but she didn't care! She had Equius in a headlock and Karkat and Nepeta were under her other arm. Thankfully, two well behaved grubs, Tavros and Sollux, were already seated on the couch and drank from juice boxes in their nubby grub arms. Tavros watched as Aradia crashed Gamzee around.

"Mama seems really high strung today…" Tavros said. Sollux sighed.

"Tavros, Aradia's not really your mother…" the little yellow grub said. Tavros shrugged his grubby shoulders.

"Well, she takes care of us like a mama! I can call her mama if I want, Sollux! Everyone else does, plus Mama says it's cute!' Tavros said. Sollux said nothing, he just drank some more juice. Eventually, Aradia was able to wrangle up the grubs (except for Vriska, she's still missing…) and sat them all on the couch. Aradia flopped down on the chair across from them.

"Why'd you make us sit, mum? I wanna play!" Karkat said poking Sollux's face much to the yellow grub's discontent.

"Today, I have some very important guests coming over today…" Aradia said taking Karkat's hand away from Sollux's face, trying to stop the annoying poking.

"Who?" Nepeta purred.

"Eridan Ampora and Feferi Piexes …" Aradia said with a sigh of discontent. The six grubs moaned and Aradia rolled her eyes.

"Guys! Come on…they're not that…" Aradia began.

"They're yucky!" Equius snapped. Aradia paused.

"Thank you Equius…but yes, I will admit that they are a bit "yucky"…but they're purple bloods and I'm a red blood. I honestly don't give a damn…" Aradia began. All the grubs gasped, except for Gamzee.

"I MEAN! I don't care about the blood caste system, but they do…" Aradia said with a roll of her eyes. Tavros lifted his tiny grub arm. Aradia paused, confused by why Tavros was raising his hand…she needed to stop home schooling them…

"Uh…yes Tavros?" she said.

"What's a "blood caste system"?" Tavros asked sweetly. Aradia sighed.

"Never mind…" she was clearing using topics that were WAY over the heads of grubs…

"More to the point, I need you all to behave yourselves tonight…" Aradia said. All of the grubs and Aradia turned to the little purple grub sitting at the end of the couch.

"Gamzee…" Aradia said, specifically addressing him to behave. Gamzee said nothing, he just sat on the ground with a chill look on his face. Slowly but surely, Gamzee began to roll over until he hit the ground.

"Do you want us to help you mommy? We're really good at helping!" Nepeta purred, wiggling her fat grub body in excitement. Aradia smiled and patted Nepeta's head.

"No, not today sweetie…" she said. Nepeta pouted and sat back.

"All of you need to go upstairs to your room. Stay there until Eridan and Feferi are gone," Aradia ordered. All the grubs followed orders and dragged their fat bodies up the stairs. Aradia had to carry Tavros because his horns were a bit too heavy to go upstairs by himself. The six grubs (still no Vriska!) sat in the middle of their room with dazed looks on their faces. Aradia locked the door to their room behind her and went to make final preparations for her guest's arrival. She had finished making dinner hours ago, but she still needed to clean up the grub's toys and wipe up Nepeta's green droll, she is a VERY juicy grub…Cleaning and shit was hard to do today though. Aradia was tired from chasing the grubs around the yard. Her arms where strained from reached up high to get Sollux out of a beehive when Karkat has launched him there with the see-saw. Her troll feet hurt with many blisters. Aradia needed to get new shoes because Gamzee threw up on her old ones. Her shoes weren't broken in yet and they killed her feet when she walked. Still, this stuff needed to be done, whether Aradia didn't want to do it or not! Meanwhile, the grubs stared at the apple Aradia had left them, not knowing what to do with it.

"What are we suppose to do with it?" Equius asked. Sollux examined it; he's a bright little grub.

"I think it's food…" he said.

"How are we suppose to eat it?" Karkat exclaimed.

"Mommy does know that we can't eat solid foods yet, right?" Nepeta asked. Gamzee sighed and made an attempt to cross his tiny grub arms.

"This sucks! We're stuck in this mother fucking room while mommy's probably buzzing and rushing around the damn house like frickin' crazy!" Gamzee snapped. Tavros narrowed his massive grub eyes.

"Gamzee! Mama said we can't use language like that! Tavros snapped back, having some juice from the juice box Aradia left them. Gamzee rolled his eyes.

"Well Gamzee, if you want to go help mom so badly, why don't you break out?" Equius snapped. Gamzee paused for a moment, but soon his face lit up with an idea.

"Great idea brother! When mommy sees what a great job we did, she'll be so fucking happy! It'll be a mother fucking miracle!" Gamzee said, flapping his grubby arms.

"Wait! We gotta find Vriska too! She's still missing!" Nepeta said. Gamzee nodded.

"Alright grubs, here's the plan! Me, Sollux and Nepeta will help mama clean up. Gamzee, Tavros and Equius will look for Vriska!" Karkat ordered.

"You got it, brother!"

"As long as I get to be STRONG, I'm good with any plan!"

"I'm okay with that…"

"Sure Karkitty~~!"

All the little grubs wiggled over to the door. The doorknob was too high to reach, but the grubs had a clever plan. Equius formed to base of their tower of grubs. Tavros followed, then Gamzee, and Sollux made the top. Sollux fiddled with the lock and was able to get the door open. Once the door opened, all of the grubs fell to the ground out of their room. The two groups of grubs spilt up and went to go fulfill their jobs!

MEANWHILE!

Most. Awkward. Experience. Ever.

Eridan's eyes seemed to pierce into Aradia's soul, sending chills down her spine. Aradia was blinded by the obsessive amounts of gold and decorations both Feferi and Eridan wore. Eridan set down his cup of tea Aradia had made and looked up at her.

"Aradia…" he began. Aradia turned to him, trying to avoid eye contact.

"It's awfully quiet here. Aren't you in charge of taking care of the grubs?" Eridan asked. Feferi set down her own teacup, almost dropping it out of shock.

"Grubby? Oh~ how cute!" Feferi wiggled with happiness. Eridan took her hand and patted it out of affection. Aradia rolled her eyes.

"What a keeper…" she thought, referring to Feferi. Eridan was about to say something but there was a loud bang from the roof.

"What the Hell was that?" Feferi asked. Aradia bit her lip.

"The grubs, no doubt. Aradia probably isn't taking good care of them and let them run amuck of the roof…" Eridan said smugly and leaned back in his chair.

"It's you own damn fault they're grubs in the first place…er…I mean…the grubs are in their room, I'll go see what that sound was," Aradia said and left. She hiked up the stairs and opened the doors to the grub's room.

"GRUBBIES! I TOLD YOU TO…" Aradia began. Much to Aradia's fear, the room was empty. No grubs, no juice box, no happiness. All that was there was an untouched apple and another puddle of green droll.

"Oh Hell no…" Aradia breathed. Where'd they go? They could be anywhere?

* * *

><p>Poor overworked Aradia…I feel her pain…too much work…<p>

I feel like I made the troll act to "human"…but I've never read Homestuck so I can't help that I don't know how they act!

I did make Feferi and Eridan matespirits. I don't like how they're moirails, they're too cute together!

Ah well…see you all next time, brothers!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! There was a ton of response for this story already! I didn't think it would be this popular!

Well, anyway, here are so more grubby grubs for you!

* * *

><p>As Aradia made an attempt to make conversation with Eridan and Feferi (of course, the only topics of conversation she could come up with were very depressing topics), Gamzee, Tavros and Equius dragged their fat grub bodies across the house, searching for little Vriska. Equius felt like he should be the leader of their awkwardly random group of grubs because Tavros was here. But so was Gamzee. The little royal blue grub was caught in some awkward middle area! Dammit…<p>

"Where do you think she went, Vriska that is…" Tavros asked, drinking more of his juice he brought with him. Gamzee paused in thought. He looked to the hall closet.

"She could be in there! Vriska hides in the closet sometimes when he play hide and seek!" Gamzee exclaimed. The three little grubs looked up at the door knob.

"Damn! We can't reach the knob! We had four fucking grubs stacked up to get out of our room! Now we're one grub short!" Gamzee snapped.

"You're right…and Gamzee, Mama said we can't use langu…" Tavros began. From the background of the purple and orange grubs, Equius let out some form of battle cry and smashed through the wood of the door by slamming his grub body to the ground. Gamzee and Tavros paused in absolute fright as Equius sat back up again. Gamzee and Tavros made no comment, leaving Gamzee to wiggled into the closet, looking for Vriska. Equius sighed and wiped sweat from his forehead.

"I need so juice…" he sighed. He looked to Tavros, who still had the juice box in his grub hands. Feeling obliged to take the juice from Tavros, Equius snatched the juice box from the orange grub. Tavros paused, quickly contemplating what just happened. His lip quivered and Tavros began to cry, letting orange tears splash onto the floor.

MEANWHILE!

From downstairs, a strange wailing could be heard. Aradia bit her lip, immediately recognizing the cry from little Tavros. Eridan looked up and looked around.

"What the Hell is that?" he snapped. Aradia shrugged.

"No idea! M-maybe it's your imagination…" Aradia said, even though it killed her inside to ignore baby Tavros' cry…

MEANWHILE WITH GRUBBIES!

Nepeta, Karkat and Sollux all got rags, like Aradia had earlier on that day, and began cleaning things like the floor and floor modeling since that was all they could reach. Soon the three grubs cleaning was down to one troll cleaning, Karkat. Nepeta had gone missing and Sollux has the attention span of a cricket. Sollux sat on the floor and played with marble, separation them into piles of red and blue. Karkat's bright red blood boiled. It pissed him off that he was the only one working! Karkat smirked with an evil idea. He wiggled over to Sollux and Sollux looked up at him with his big blue and red eyes. Karkat jumped up in the air and slammed back down onto the ground.

MEANWHILE!

The entire living room shook from the impact of a grub hitting the floor. Eridan looked up.

"Alright seriously! What the Hell was that?" Eridan exclaimed. Aradia bit her lip. Her mind raced with thousands of

lies she could use to hide the fact that the grubs are loose.

"Cat…" Aradia said quickly. There was a pause.

"Oh! You have a cat?" Feferi said, sounding excited (but what else is new!)

"Kinda…" Aradia said thinking of Nepeta and her kitten Lusus, Pounce de Leon.

MEANWHILE!

Because of the rattling from impact of Karkat jumping, Sollux's marbles rolled everywhere mixing the red and blue piles. He screamed in frustration.

"KK! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Sollux snapped.

"Don't yell at me, idiot! In about five seconds, you'll be okay with it…" Karkat snapped. Sollux paused.

"You're right…I'm okay with that…" Sollux said. Karkat sighed, he's glad Sollux is so damn bipolar…Sollux joined Karkat with the cleaning because now he's "okay with cleaning". As he cleaned, Sollux found an unusual trail all along the floor. It was slight opaque and green.

"Hey KK, what's this?" Sollux asked. Karkat wiggled over to Sollux to investigate. He paused and looked at the substance for a while. He looked back up to Sollux and shrugged.

"No idea…Maybe if we follow it we'll find pout what it is and where it's coming from!" the bright red grub suggest. His little yellow friend nodded in agreement, he's okay with that. The two little grubs wiggled across the floor, following the mysterious and slightly gross trail. To Sollux and Karkat's surprise, the trail's end led to Nepeta. She was drooling green all over the floor.

"NEPETA! IT WAS YOU! You're the one who's making the floor all messy!" Karkat snapped. Nepeta didn't respond to the grub's rage, she just gurgled and continued to drool.

"We have to get her to stop! Or else the floor will never be clean!" Sollux exclaimed. Karkat paused in thought and then his face lit up with an idea.

"I have an idea! Wait here…" Karkat said and wiggled off.

"Oh god! His ideas are always stupid! KK's probably going to beat Nepeta out of rage and then Aradia will be angry because we killed a grub! We're screwed!" Sollux ranted. He began to cry out of frustration and slam his head onto the ground. Nepeta took no notice to this; she was kind of spaced out at the moment. Karkat returned to find Sollux beating his head to the floor.

"Sollux…SOLLUX!" Karkat cried. Sollux looked up.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Sollux sat back up and twiddled his little stumpy grub hands together.

"Uh…nothing…just freaking out…I'm okay now…" he said. Karkat nodded. Karkat rolled a hamster ball over to Nepeta. Before Sollux could ask what he was doing, Karkat seized Nepeta by the hair and stuffed her into the ball. Sollux and Nepeta paused.

"Meow!" Nepeta purred from with in the ball.

"Problem solved!" Karkat said. Sollux didn't bother to ask or respond, he just went back to cleaning with Karkat.

MEANWHILE!

The sound of the grubs wiggling around and other forms of assorted commotion filled the air of Aradia' house.

"What the Hell are they up too?" she thought, praying that Eridan and Feferi would stop asking where the thumping was coming from. Eridan paused.

"Are you alright, Aradia? You look awfully tense…" he said. Aradia snapped out of her trance and looked up at him.

"Hm? What? Oh! I-It's nothing! I-I-I'm okay…" Aradia smiled. Eridan scoffed. More of the grub's noise filled the air. Feferi looked up.

"There's your cat again…it's certainly making a lot of noise…" Feferi said. Eridan nodded.

"Too right, my dear…I have a funny feeling Aradia doesn't have a cat and she's keeping something else from us…" Eridan said. He and Feferi turned to Aradia.

"What are you keeping from us, Aradia?" Eridan asked. Aradia paused. She wanted to speak, but all that came out was a stutter. Aradia stopped. She stood up out of her chair and ran upstairs as fast as she could, unable to stand the awkward silence anymore. Eridan and Feferi paused and exchanged looks. What the Hell was going on?

* * *

><p>Poor Aradia…she's under lots of stress too…<p>

I tried to fix the trolls personalities some…how did I do?


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back, my dears!

Okay…when I said that there isn't a lot of violence in the story…I lied…

There is a tiny, tiny, tiny bit of "violence" in this chapter…No grubs were harmed in the making of this story…sorta…

What sucks is I'm almost done with this story! I anticipated it to be longer…Oh well…Grubs?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with the purple, blue and orange grubs, the search for little Vriska Serket was not going well. All of the places that she would normally hid, Vriska was no were to be found. Gamzee told Equius and Tavros that everything was going to be fine, but Tavros and Equius began to get skeptical. But, being a loyal friend, Tavros didn't want to give up and Equius respected Gamzee, even as a grub, so be couldn't leave. Gamzee stopped wiggling down that hall as sat up, looking around. The other two grubs stopped as well.<p>

"Now where should we look?" Equius asked. Gamzee paused and shook his head. Equius sighed, not knowing where something is makes him sweaty and sweating makes him sweaty…Gamzee turned around to tell the grubs something, but stopped before he could say a word. Gamzee stared off behind the grubs with a wide eyes terrified look.

"Gamzee? Are you…" Tavros began. Gamzee didn't give him the chance to finish; he wiggled off as fast as he could.

"WAIT! GAMZEE!" Equius called to him.

"Where's he going?" Tavros said. Before Equius could answer, both grubs heard someone clear their throat and tap their little black shoe on the ground. Equius and Tavros both tensed up and slowly turned around. Towering over their fat grubby selves was Aradia, her arms crossed and her face twisted in an angry glare. Tavros and Equius exchanged looks and screamed. They tried to make a run for it, but Aradia nabbed them both by the horns.

"Oh no you don't!" Aradia snapped. Nervous and scared, Tavros began to panted quickly and hyperventilate. Equius rolled his eyes, his captive buddy was such a weakling…Aradia took both of the grubs into her arms.

"You're not getting away this time! You two are coming with me!" Aradia said. Completely losing his cool, Tavros screamed and began flailing his nubby grub arms. Aradia stopped walking and she and Equius stared at the freaking out Tavros. Tavros stopped and looked away, his cheeks turning orange out of embarrassment. Aradia took the two captive grubs to their room and set them on the floor.

"How did you two get out of here?" Aradia snapped, her hands on her hips. Both grubs bit their lips. The whole "we're not taking any question today" ordeal was not going to work this time. Tavros trembled and looked up at Aradia.

"Uh….I…um…uh…um…uh~…u-uh…um~…" Tavros stuttered.

"Tavros…"

"IT'S NOT MY FALUT! NO MATTER WHAT EQUIUS SAYS!" Tavros exclaimed. Equius face palmed. Aradia knelt down next to Tavros, still stuttering, and patted his head.

"Tavros, sweetie, calm down…" she said calmly. Tavros paused and looked up at Aradia.

"Are you mad at us, Mama…?" Tavros asked sweetly. Aradia paused. Tavros was so sugary sweet it would give you cavities; she couldn't say she was mad to that face.

"No, Tavros. I'm not "mad", just frustrated…I told you guys to stay in your room and you didn't!" Aradia scolded. Both of the grubs looked down in shame.

"Where are the others and what were you all doing?" Aradia asked. Tavros paused and looked up at Aradia with a smile.

"Nowhere and nothing!" he smiled. Aradia raised her eyebrow.

"Then how come your partner's all sweaty…" she asked and pointed to Equius. Tavros and Aradia looked to a very sweaty Equius. He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Being interrogated makes me sweaty…" Equius said. Aradia wanted to make a comment, but she sensed something wrong like there was someone there who didn't need to be. Aradia looked to her left and looked down to see a little teal grub, Terezi. She smelled interrogations and came running! Terezi looked up at Aradia and giggled.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Aradia snapped. Terezi disappeared in a puff of teal smoke. There was a pregnant pause.

"That was so weird…" Tavros said.

"Yes, but that's not the point. Tavros, what were you…" Aradia began calmly.

"OKAY! I CONFESS! We snuck out of our room so we could help you! We knew you wanted to make a good impression on Eridan and Feferi, so we decided to help out a bit so you didn't have to do a lot!" Tavros wailed.

"TAV!" Equius snapped. Damn this lower blood!

"Heheheh! A confession! Cuff him, Aradia!" Terezi said and push Aradia forward with her tiny grub arm.

"TEREZI!" Aradia snapped. Terezi sulked and wiggled out of the room, clearly she had no place there. Aradia turned back to Equius and Tavros. Equius, angered by Tavros slipping the beans, had Tavros in a headlock, causing him to cry.

"Equius! Let go of him!" Aradia said. Equius let go of Tavros, who fell to the ground, still cry. Aradia sighed and picked up little Tavros in her arms and cradled him. She rocked him slightly, hoping he would stop crying.

"It's okay Tavros. I'm not mad. All you were doing was helping, right?" Aradia hushed in a consoling voice. Tavros sniffled and nodded with a small smile. She set Tavros back down on the floor next to Equius. Aradia looked to the royal blue grub.

"Equius, you need to be…What the heck happened to your horn?" Aradia exclaimed, completely forgetting her pervious thought. Equius had two arrow shaped horns, but now one was broken and left a stub. Equius tried to look up at his horns, but it was physically impossible. Aradia took a mirror off of the bookcase and held it up to Equius. His eyes widened at the sight of his horns. Equius bit his lip and sweat more.

"Uh…I…er…I'M STRONG!" Equius said. There was a pause.

"Right…You two need to stay in here so you don't get into anymore trouble…" Aradia said, getting up off of the floor to leave. The orange grub and the royal blue grub nodded.

"Yes Mama!" they chimed. Aradia smiled sweetly and left the room. Equius blushed once the door was shut. Aradia had such a beautiful smile and was such a beautiful troll…it made him flustered and sweaty. Tavros tapped Equius on the shoulder, snapping him out of this thought.

"Bring the toy box over…We can get to the door from that!" Tavros said. Equius nodded.

Meanwhile!

Tavros' master plan of escape failed miserably. With the combined strength of Equius and Tavros (Equius has a lot of strength, Tavros having none…) they were not able to move the toy box and gave up. The two little grubs were stuck in the big house…or…their room…As for Karkat, Sollux, Gamzee and Nepeta, they were all still free! Karkat and Sollux had finished cleaning and Nepeta sat in her hamster ball about waist deep in green droll. Sollux and Karkat say around, wondering what else there was to do when Nepeta began tapping on the plastic of her ball. Karkat looked up.

"Huh? Nepeta? What's wrong?" he said, wiggling over to Nepeta. Nepeta tapped the opening, telling Karkat to open the ball. Karkat opened the ball and Nepeta wiggled out. Not knowing what to do with the ball, Karkat rolled the ball into the closest room, Aradia's room. The ball rolled under her bed. Out of sight, out of mind, right?  
>"What's wrong Nepeta?" Sollux asked.<p>

"I was thinking while I was in that hamster ball. There was a noise on the roof a while ago!" Nepeta said.

"What noise? I didn't hear anything…" Sollux said. Just as they spoke about it, there was a thumping on the roof.

"See! There it was! What is that?" Nepeta asked. Sollux shrugged.

"Not sure…" Sollux said.

"What if it's something scary? Like…like…" Nepeta said, stuck on a thought.

"Hey guys…" Gamzee said in that strange chill drone he speaks with, finding his grubby friends.

"LIKE HIM!" Nepeta said.

"Gamzee? What are you doing here? Where are Tavros and Equius?" Karkat asked, not exactly happy to see the purple grub.

"They got captured…" Gamzee said with a slight chuckle. Nepeta, Sollux and Karkat's eyes widened.

"THEY GOT WHAT?" exclaimed the grubs. Gamzee giggled.

"You all said that at the same time…that's cool…" Gamzee commented in a voice like someone high off their ass. Karkat sighed.

"He's hopeless…" Karkat moaned. Sollux nodded and turned to Nepeta.

"Look, Nepeta, if you're so scared, go tell mommy that there's something on the roof!" Sollux suggested. Nepeta bit her lip.

"I can't…she's downstairs with Mr. Ampurra and Feferi…" she purred. Karkat paused and lit up with an idea.

"I got it! Nepeta, grab your blankie and everyone go to the stairs!" he ordered. Everyone followed the little red grub's orders. Soon, all the grubs sat at the top of the staircase and looked down.

"How are we going to get down the stairs? If we go down normally, we'll make too much noise and Eridan and Feferi will hear us…" Sollux whispered. Gamzee paused. He put his little nubby hand on Sollux's shoulder.

"Sollux…Sollux, my brother! I got a mother fucking brilliant idea! We don't have to use the stairs to get downstairs…" Gamzee explained in a slow voice. Sollux paused and raised an eyebrow.

"Gamzee…there's no other way to get downstairs…we kinda have to use the stairs…" Sollux said. Gamzee shook his head.

"No no, man! Here me out. We just need something to break the fall…" Gamzee said.

"Break the fall? What fall?" Sollux asked. Gamzee ignored Sollux and went to Karkat. With a new found strength, Gamzee was able to lift Karkat and threw him down the stairs. Meanwhile with Aradia, Eridan was talking to her about something she didn't care/ ever heard about (god damn hipster) and began to zone out. She stared off at the stairs and saw a red blur go by, followed by a loud thump. Aradia felt her stomach sink.

"_Was that Karkat_?" Aradia immediately thought. Eridan paused in his rant/monolog and turned around to see what the loud sound was.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Uh…n-nothing!" Aradia smiled. Eridan gave Aradia a smug look.

"You're being awfully secretive, Aradia…Are you always this strange?" Eridan asked.

"Are you always a _prick_?" Aradia thought. Meanwhile, the grubs all looked down the stairs at Karkat, lying at the foot of the stairs. He had bounced off the wall and landed at the foot of the stairs, just as Gamzee had planned.

"Oh my god…it worked…" Sollux breathed. Gamzee chuckled.

"That's right bro! I'm a mother fucking genius!" Gamzee exclaimed. Gamzee threw Nepeta down the stairs to and she landed on Karkat. Thankfully, she didn't make as loud of a noise because Karkat muffed the noise. Karkat grunted as Nepeta jumped on him. Nepeta got off Karkat and covered herself with her blankie. Quietly, she wiggled her way around the living under the safety of her blankie. Thankfully she was able to find the chair Aradia was sitting in and Nepeta came around to the back of the chair, so Feferi and Mr. Ampurra wouldn't see her. Nepeta wrapped the blankie around her like she was wearing a hooded cloak and tapped on the arm rest of Aradia's chair.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Nepeta whispered. Aradia turned slightly to see Nepeta. Out of shock, she did a double take and looked at Nepeta with wide eyes.

"Mommy, we hear something on the roof. I think it's something scary. You know, like Gamzee…but it's not Gamzee because he's upstairs…" Nepeta whispered. Aradia made no comment; she just stared at Nepeta with her mouth agape. Nepeta paused and blinked her big eyes.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" Nepeta asked. Aradia held her finger to her lips for Nepeta to be quiet. Nepeta nodded and held her finger to her lips too. Aradia turned back to Feferi and Eridan.

"If you'll excuse me again, I need to take care of one of the grub's blankie…I just found it…" Aradia said, taking Nepeta (covered in her blankie) in her arms. Feferi clapped her hand together and wiggled.

"Aw~! Blankies! How cute!" Feferi cooed. Aradia rolled her eyes and went upstairs. She and Nepeta passed a possibly unconscious Karkat and went up the stairs with the other grubs. Aradia set Nepeta down.

"Now…what do you need me to do?" Aradia asked.

"There's something on the roof! You need to get it!" Gamzee said. There was a pause.

"You want me to go on the roof?"

"That's what I'm saying…" Gamzee smiled. Aradia dropped her head and sighed.

"The things I do for you grubs…"

* * *

><p>Terezi! OMG people! I didn't plan on her appearance, but Terezi had to make some form of appearance in the interrogation scene! I think frigidPyro wanted to know where Terezi and Kanaya were. There's Terezi! I think of a way to work in darling Kanaya…<p>

The scene when Karkat flies down the stairs was inspired by actual events. My little cousins where playing with a red ball upstairs and threw it down the stairs. Me, my sister and my oldest cousin saw a red blur and my oldest cousin immediately assumed it was one of our cousins. I guess you kinda had to be there…but it was really funny!

I'm almost done! This story was so short! That's sad…

Oh well…the next chapter is the last and we finally get to figure out what the Hell is on the roof and if the grubs get back to their normal troll selves!


	4. Chapter 4

NO! It's the last chapter! /crys/ /crys/

I hope that this chapter answers all your questions and wraps it up nicely. Oh, and I hope this chapter is really cute!

* * *

><p>It was cold that night and the sky was clear. Each constellation illuminated the sky along with thousands of other stars. But, unlike so many nights before, Aradia wasn't outside to stargaze; she had a mission given to her by the grubs! Why does that seem so strange to say…? Little Nepeta claimed there was something on the roof, so Aradia went to the shed and grabbed a ladder. She set it on the side of the hive, out of the way of the living room window. That way Eridan and Feferi wouldn't see she was trying to climb onto the roof. The whole point of them coming over was so Aradia could make a good impression on them! Hanging from the roof on a ladder for unknown reasons was certainly not the way to make a good impression. Gamzee and Karkat, after regaining consciousness from being slammed into the wall, had followed Aradia outside to help her out. Aradia looked up to the ladder. The hive was tall and it was, for lack of a better word, a miracle she was able to find a ladder that reached the roof. Aradia took a deep breath and turned to the red and purple grubs seated in the grass.<p>

"Now, is this the general area where you guys heard the sound?" Aradia asked. Gamzee nodded, causing Aradia to bite her lip. She didn't want to climb out onto the roof, but it was for the grubs. She began climbing up the ladder. Karkat scoffed and crossed his little grubby arms.

"I don't see why WE have to help! Shouldn't Nepeta be out here instead of us? She was the one who heard the sound!" Karkat snapped. Gamzee put his little grub hand on Karkat's "shoulder" (he didn't really have shoulders…Gamzee put his hand on the place where Karkat's shoulder should be!).

"Relax, man. Can't you just be happy that you helping mom out? Just chill, man!" Gamzee said. Karkat glared at him and sighed, annoyed with his purple "friend"…or less than friend.

"That's easy for you to say! You're always chill! You love to chill!" Karkat snapped.

"I LIKE CHILLIN'!" Gamzee squeaked. Karkat rolled his eyes and tried to ignore Gamzee. He looked up to Aradia, still climbing up the hive wall.

"ARE YOU ALMOST THERE, ARADIA?" Karkat called. His voice was loud, Aradia could hear him easily.

"No Karkat! Please stop talking to me, I need to concentrate!" Aradia called back. Gamzee laughed.

"Honk honk! You're distracting!" he laughed with another honk. Karkat felt his bright red blood boil. This purple bastard really put his blood pressure in the danger zone!

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE SO FUCKING ANNOYING!" Karkat exclaimed and shoved Gamzee. Gamzee fell back and hit against the ladder, rocking it slightly. Aradia sifted violently to one side and gripped the ladder for dear life.

"Grubs! What are you doing?" she called down to the grubs. Gamzee got off the grass and narrowed his eyes at Karkat. Even though he's a grub, Gamzee can still be absolutely insane…Gamzee looked around the yard with his wild, crazy eyes. He found a shovel resting in the garden and imagined it cover in Karkat low, disgusting red blood! He seized the shovel in his hand and Karkat froze.

"You wouldn't…" he said. Gamzee smirked and lunged forward, hoping to hit Karkat over his little grubby head with the shovel. Karkat dived out of the way, now fearing for his life that Gamzee would seriously kill him! Karkat wiggled away as fast as he could, screaming. Gamzee followed him, screaming as well. Aradia gripped the ladder hoping it wouldn't shake again, and heard screaming from the yard below.

"Karkat? Gamzee? What are you two doing?" Aradia called, fearing the answer.

"HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME~!" Karkat screamed. Aradia paused.

"Ribbit…" she cursed.

Gamzee continued to chase Karkat all around the yard, hoping to squish this little grubs to make him a red splatter. Karkat ran under the ladder, not watching where he was running, he just wanted to get away from this crazy bastard! Gamzee followed him, darting under the ladder too, still swinging around the shovel. The shovel knocked against the ladder and caused it to shake again. Aradia was violently thrown to one side. Aradia gripped onto the ladder again.

"GRUBS! LEAVE THE LADDER ALONE!" Aradia said. She can't fall now! Aradia could practically reach the roof! Just before Aradia reached the roof to safety, Gamzee ran by the ladder again, causing the shake again. This shake was harder than the last and Aradia was about to move off the ladder. The ladder fell to one side, moving from under Aradia's feet. Aradia's hand slipped from the roof and she screamed. Karkat and Gamzee stopped chasing each other when Aradia screamed. They turned to the sound of her scream and looked up. Both grubs gasped.

"MAMA!" They cried.

Meanwhile inside…

Feferi and Eridan sat in the living room, still waiting for Aradia to return. They heard a lot of noise and commotion coming for outside, but neither of them were sure of what the sound was. Eridan took a silver pocket watch for inside of his purple super villain cape and looked at the time. He sighed and put the pocket watch away.

"Where is she? Aradia keeps disappearing tonight…" Eridan said, in almost a mutter to himself. Feferi shook her head, shaking her puffy big hair.

"I don't know…I wonder what she's hiding…" Feferi said in a ponderous tone. Eridan turned to her.

"Hiding something?" he asked. Feferi nodded.

"People on disappear and reappear this often if they're hiding something…but what could Aradia be hiding?" Feferi asked. Eridan shrugged, amazed that Feferi was able to figure all that out. The remaining grubs, Nepeta and Sollux, hid themselves away from Eridan and Feferi, watching them in secret.

"I don't get it! What's so great about them? They just look like normal trolls!" Nepeta said. Sollux nodded.

"You're right…I don't understand it either…" Sollux said. Nepeta paused in thought. Eridan and Feferi were getting suspicious and Aradia was taking a really long time out on the roof! She and Sollux needed to do something, but what? Nepeta's face lit up with an idea. Sollux noticed this and his stomach sunk.

"Oh no…what?" Sollux asked. Nepeta turned to him.

"I got an idea! We can stall until mommy gets back!" Nepeta said. Sollux bit his lip. Stall? Sollux didn't want to talk to those two. They look quiet stuck up and snobby…well at least Eridan does…but before he could protest, Nepeta seized Sollux by the arm and pulled him into the living room.

"Come on Sollux!" Nepeta purred, wiggling into the living room. They made their way into the living room and stopped in front of the couch where Eridan and Feferi sat. Nepeta and Sollux sat still for a moment as Eridan and Feferi talked, but then Nepeta cleared her throat. Eridan and Feferi turned to the direction of the sound and found the two grubs seated before them. Nepeta was smiling sweetly, her big eyes aglow and Sollux looked down and away, twiddling his little grubs hands.

"Hi!" Nepeta meowed. The grubs and the trolls both paused, but the pause was broken from a scream from Feferi.

Meanwhile outside…

Karkat and Gamzee frantically ran around the yard, screaming like maniacs. They heard Feferi's scream from outside.

"Oh no! What was that? Was that someone screaming?" Gamzee exclaimed.

"Nepeta and Sollux are torturing them!" Karkat immediately assumed. They continued to scream and run around.

"What are we gonna do, man? Mom's gonna fall to her death and it's gonna be all our falut! I don't want to go to jail, man!" Gamzee exclaimed, still remaining the same chill voice.

"IT WAS YOUR STUPID FALUT, YOU SON OF A BITCH! MAMA'S GONNA FALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Karkat cried.

"Grubs!" came a voice from above. Gamzee looked up.

"Mama! Is that you? Are you speaking to us from the beyond?" Gamzee called to the sky above. There was a pause.

"No…I'm speaking to you from the roof…" Aradia called down. Gamzee and Karkat turned to the sound of Aradia voice and saw her dangling from the roof, holding on for dear life.

"MAMA! You're alive! It's a mother fucking miracle!" Gamzee exclaimed. Aradia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…miracles…now get the ladder set up again so I can get down!" Aradia called down. The two grubs obeyed her orders and went to go get the ladder.

"I'm a freakin' psychic! I should have seen this coming! But no! Grubs are so damn unpredictable!" Aradia muttered under her breath. Aradia used all the upper body strength she had to lift herself onto the roof. It was really hard, she wasn't Equius after all…Aradia made it onto the roof and the grubs had set up the ladder. Aradia looked over the edge of the roof down at them.

"Thanks guys! Go back inside and figure out why Feferi screamed!" Aradia called. The little grubs followed orders and went back into the hive. Aradia took a deep breath.

"Now…what's up here that doesn't need to be?" Aradia muttered to herself. She stood up and wandered around the roof, looking for anything out of place. Eventually, she found one of the last things you would ever expect to find on the rood of a hive.

"VRISKA?" Aradia exclaimed. Little Vriska Serket sat on the roof, sucking on a magic eight ball covering it in azure drool. Vriska looked up at Aradia and took the magic eight ball out of her mouth.

"Hi mommy!" she cooed. Aradia crossed her arms and Vriska continued to stare up at her.

"What?" she asked.

"How did you get up here?" Aradia asked. Vriska paused and looked around, probably finally realizing she was on the roof of the hive.

"I don't know…me and Gamzee were playing tennis…" Vriska began.

"You know what, never mind…" Aradia said, cutting the little azure grub off. Honestly, if Vriska getting on the roof involved Gamzee and a tennis racket, Aradia didn't want to know. Aradia bent down and scooped up the little grub into her arms.

"Come on, Vriska. Let's get you back down on the ground…" Aradia said. Vriska strained her little body over Aradia's arms and made a strange whining sound. Aradia looked confused at Vriska, but looked down to where she was reaching. The magic eight ball still sat on the roof in a puddle of drool. Aradia picked up the ball and handed it to Vriska. Vriska giggled and took the ball and continued to suck on it. Aradia and Vriska climbed down to the ground on the ladder Karkat and Gamzee set up and made their way back into the house. When Aradia got closer to the door, she heard noise coming from the house and Feferi making a high pitch scream like sound. Aradia went pale.

"Oh god! The grubs are torturing her!" Aradia thought. She bursts through the front door.

"FEFERI! ERIDAN! Are you…" she began. True, Feferi was making a high pitched sound, but it wasn't a scream, it was more like a squeal of delight as she swung Nepeta around it her arms.

"Oh! Aren't you just the cutest little thing ever? Yes you are! Look at you! Aren't you cute~~~?" Feferi cooed as she swung around Nepeta around. Sollux sat next to Eridan, not trying to be cute or anything. Eridan reached out to poke Sollux.

"No…" Sollux said simply before Eridan was about to poke him. Eridan turned away from the little grub. Karkat sat in Aradia's chair with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. Aradia looked around.

"Where the Hell is Gamzee?" she thought. There was crash from upstairs and Aradia bit her lip. Gamzee, Equius and Tavros flopped down the stairs.

"Ms. Feferi! I got more grubs!" Gamzee said. Feferi squealed.

"YAY~!" she said getting up and hugging Equius. Equius began to sweat, being hugged makes him sweaty. Feferi turned to see Aradia.

"Oh! Aradia! There you are! These are the cutest little thing ever! Why didn't you show them to us before? You didn't have to hide them all day!" Feferi said, scooping up Gamzee too.

"Really? I didn't?" Aradia asked. Feferi nodded, nuzzling her head into Gamzee's hair. Aradia froze with shock. All that trouble she went through today was for nothing…? As Aradia stood, confused and shocked, Vriska began to slip from her arms since Aradia lost all feeling in her body. Vriska hit the ground with a loud thud!.

"Guys! Mama found Vriska!" Tavros said, coming out of the kitchen with another juice box. Feferi needed to say goodbye to all the grubs as they all went upstairs to bed. Eridan and Feferi stood in the doorway to say goodbye to Aradia.

"Thank you very much for having us over Aradia! I had fun!" Feferi said with a sweet smile.

"Yes, I suppose. Even thought you weren't there half the time…" Eridan scoffed. Aradia wanted to narrow her eyes, but kept her face calm.

"Did I make a good impression on you two? Like, do you guys tolerate me now?" Aradia asked.

"Oh no, we still hate you…" Eridan said plainly.

"_You bastard_…" Aradia thought.

"Me and Kanaya will come over sometime soon to play with all the grubs! I'm sure she'll love dressing them up in cute little clothes!" Feferi said. Aradia nodded and Eridan and Feferi left. Aradia marched up the stairs to the grub's room. All of the grubs crawled into their bed with blankets that matched their blood color. Tavros sat up when Aradia came in.

"Mama! Story time! Story time!" Tavros cooed, holding up Pupa Pan. Aradia smiled, but shook her head.

"Not tonight Tavros. It's been a long day…" Aradia said. Tavros yawned and rubbed his grub eyes.

"I'm so tired Mama…" he sighed.

"That's because you've been running around all day and you just power sucked a juice…" Aradia said. Tavros lied down and Aradia tucked him in. She tucked in each grub, but needed to grab Nepeta's blankie from downstairs because she claimed she "can't sleep without it". Aradia went to tuck in Sollux, but he sat up quickly and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight Aradia…" he said in a small voice. Aradia paused, but smiled and tucked in the little yellow grub. Aradia left the grubs room and went to her own room. Aradia lied down on her bed, her legs, head and eyes heavy. Just before she was about to fall asleep, Aradia sat up in her bed, feeling like something was out of place. She looked under her bed and found a hamster ball filled with green drool. Aradia's brow dropped. Those goofy grubs…She didn't want to go tell them about it, but Aradia was just too tired. She lied down in her bed and fell fast asleep.

The nest morning, all the grubs where up and had just as much energy as always. Later into the morning, there was a knock on the door. Aradia went to the door and saw the last person she would ever expect to see at her hive at his own free will.

"Eridan?" Aradia asked at the hipster troll, panting from being out of breath.

"I came here as fast as I could! I have good news!" Eridan exclaimed.

"You wardrobe's finally back in style?" Vriska asked. There was a pause.

"For the record, my wardrobe will never be in style. Too mainstream…But that's not the point! I found the counter curse to change the grubs back to normal!" Eridan said. Aradia's face lit up.

"I knew something good would happen this morning! Thank you so much Eridan!" Aradia smiled. Eridan took out his "science" wand and waved it once. All the grubs glowed and changed back into their troll selves. Sollux sat up from sitting on the keyboard (when he was grub, he fit on the keyboard). He looked to his normal troll hands.

"I'm a troll again!" Sollux exclaimed.

"Me too!" Tavros said, still holding a juice box.

"Mother fucking miracles!" Gamzee exclaimed.

"YOU GUYS THREW ME AGAINST THE WALL YESTERDAY! DON'T THINK I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT THAT!" Karkat exclaimed, once again full of rage. Aradia sighed with relief. No more grubs for her for a while now! All was as it should be!

* * *

><p>That's all! The end!<p>

I dunno, I feel like I end was kind of quick…but I guess that's just me!

/sighs/ I'm so glad I finally finished one of my fanfics! That's one less thing I have to worry about!

That's all I have to say! Bye everyone!


	5. A PSA to all you Anons

**NOT A NEW CHAPTER! THIS IS A PSA FOR ANON REVIEWERS!**

Since I've been receiving only anonymous reviews for this story I would like to personally speak to those people now.

Fuck.

You.

All.

Really guys? Are we that immature? Saying "OMG dis story suxs" or "OMG YOU FUCKASS YOU NEVER READ HOMESTUCK HoNk HoNk" or some other probably misspelled shit. Gee thanks asshole for those kind and caring words, but here's a little tid bit of information you all should know:

**_I KNOW IT'S NOT VERY GOOD!_**

I wrote this forever ago and trust me, this isn't the best I can do, so thank you for constantly reminding me of that. I really have more important thing to do than look at every comment seeing it say the same thing, I just don't care, but that doesn't stop it from being damn rude!

Seriously guys, if you have nothing nice to say about a story, not just mine but anyone else's, don't say it. Just walk away and let the story or artwork or whatever do it's own thing. You don't have to rip it a new one just because you want to be a "OMG so kawaii troll! HoNk HoNk" (God I hate this fandom…)

Also, when it comes to saying "oh this suks your a terrabell writer" (yes, that's suppose to be misspelled), a long long long time ago someone invented a lovely thing called "constructive criticism". Ooooo! What a magical thing! In case you guys didn't know, it when you tell someone something isn't very good…and (get this!) you help them improve on it! /sarcastic gasp/ Isn't that amazing?!

You people made me realize why I left the Homestuck fandom. Trolling isn't funny and it's really rude.

**No, I'm never going to read Homestuck**

**Yes, I am open for adjustments to the story through the powers of constructive criticism**

This has been TheJonsHoneybee saying "Fuck you"


End file.
